Episode 1: Jondy
by dream-orb7
Summary: Max finally finds Jondy. Max goes to Australia and Logan follow her.
1. Jondy

Episode 1: JONDY  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic, this storyline would be in the show.  
  
SPOILER/TIMEFRAME: Season 2. I haven't seen season two yet, I've read all the transcripts, I know what's happening so just slot it in wherever you want to.  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
SUMMARY: Max finally find Jondy.  
  
TEASER:  
  
Logan was in the shower. In the shower was a place where Logan was reminded of the fact that he was a cripple. Logan's legs were never going to work and he knew it, but time had long passed where he cared. So know his days had a new objective.  
  
"Bling, I'm done!" Logan called out to his personal assitant, a man whom was a confident in friendship, in his mission and in struggle to keep the strength alive in his muscles.  
  
"Coming!" Bling responed in a busy pace as he ran to the bathroom.  
  
Logan was brought out of the shower, into his room where he dressed himself and got to work on yet another Eyes Only missions. In 10 minutes, Logan was comfy in his exoskelton and sitting in his office chair. The first thing Logan decided to do was check his informant e-mail account and was surprised to see an e-mail from one of his International Contacts. The contact, Kylie Johns was a state politician in Brisbane who Logan met through Sebastian, and Kylie was a well paid politician who worked in the health department. Logan quickly clicked on the e-mail.  
  
What Logan found in the e-mail, Logan didn't understand at first. The e- mail read:  
  
Logan,  
  
The University of Melbourne has just made headlines here with new advancements in cancer therapies and the advancement is due to a very advanced student. The thing that I'm having trouble with is the student is only 19, 20, therefore hasn't even completed her first degree. I decided that it was worth having a good look into her past, and in my research, everything seemed fine until I hit my 'other' sources. I found out that the girl isn't even of Australian decent, she is in fact American. This made me check into all the American records but didn't find her listed anywhere. The only thing I've been able to find is that she did go back to America about 2 years ago, I'm guessing before she even started her degree and worked under the name Jondy in a bar in San Francisco. A while back you gave me a name of those Manticore kids, a girl named Jondy who is the same age matches the description, although her appearance has changed. Just thought you'd like to know.  
  
  
  
Kylie  
  
Under her name was a picture of a very attractive blonde woman, Jade Donavan and an article, about her Medical experience and training. Logan was startled and did the only thing he knew he had to do. He called Max.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Max's pager went of and Max didn't even bother looking at who it was. Standing in Jam Pony meant the two other people who called her, OC and Herbal made the decision not to look even easier.  
  
"Hitting you back?" Max always used the same punchline.  
  
"Max, an informant has just sent me some information regarding an X5, the information I'm not sure how good it is but I do have a photo and I think it's one of the twelve that escaped."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jondy!" Max didn't need to hear any more. She walked strait out of Jampony and within 10 minutes Max was at Logan's.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Max and Logan had their demons and a lot more than a lot of people did. A virus set them apart, like a curse on them to forever need and want each other, yet unable to touch the surface of want and need. When the door opened up and Max came walking in, his heart sank to the floor. He felt like he needed to hide it cause he knew it hurt Max to see how much he wanted her, knowing that they can't touch.  
  
"Jondy?" Max asked as she entered my study.  
  
"An informant in Australia, Brisbane to be precise has a hunch that an X5 is there, Jade Donavan is the name she is going by there and she sent me a picture."  
  
"Let me see the picture?" With that, Logan passed her the now printed out picture from Kylie's e-mail.  
  
"It's Jondy, It's Jondy alright." Max would have known that face anywhere.  
  
"Okay then. Well, if you read the article, she claims to be Jade Donavan and has advanced in Medical Research."  
  
"But why is she in Australia?"  
  
"Well, Australia wasn't struck by the pulse as hard as us, or the rest of the world. Being one of the new superpowers, Australia, us being their allay have been helping us with food and supplies. When the pulse first happened, they were the first to send Peacekeeping troops."  
  
"Logan, I don't need a whole history lesson on how great it is, great beaches, great food, yeah, yada, yada. What I want to know is why she's gone so far away. Last time I heard, she was at a bar working nights. Zack didn't tell me anything other than that. Now she's a student advancing in medical research."  
  
"I don't know. Anyway, I'll contact my informant and tell her that her hunch is correct."  
  
"Don't. Not yet. I want to see her, talk to her."  
  
"Max, how do you suppose you get to Australia."  
  
"No, I'm not going to Australia, well not yet at least. Logan, could you perhaps hack into the University Mainframe and try and get in contact with Jondy's e-mail account. Find me an address and I'll e-mail her. I'll get here attention then I'll send her a video link up to here so we can talk via the net, through a untraced, untapped line"  
  
"Okay, but, do you know what you're doing."  
  
"As I always say. I'm just making this up as I go along."  
  
With that Logan got to work. Max went to the lounge and waited. Jondy was alive and in Australia. 


	2. Jade

CHAPTER 1: JADE  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic, this storyline would  
  
be in the show.  
  
SPOILER/TIMEFRAME: Season 2. I haven't seen season two yet, I've read all the transcripts, I  
  
know what's happening so just slot it in wherever you want to.  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
SUMMARY: Max finally find Jondy.  
  
  
  
Jade Donavan was the name written on the mail she received in her mailbox, it was the name she was listed at Uni as, it was the name entered into a whole lot of databases, electrical company, bank and other companies. But she wasn't Jade, well not totally!  
  
The only thing in the life of Jade, or Jondy, choose a name, is that she is someone. She is living a life she chooses. She is away from everything that the earlier girl lived. Jondy is no more and according to Jade Donavan, it was going to stay that way.  
  
The lap top came to light as she stood up, she has mail. Living in College Square, an apartment building that houses a whole heap of Melbourne University students, Jade was living the life she wanted, a life she chooses. Her lap top was another item she had that connected her to her university and the e-mail account she had was only known by those who intended on communicating because of uni. Thinking it was Anna, her best mate, Jade got of her bed and strode over to the computer. Jade was surprised when she didn't recognise the sender. Jade then glanced at the subject and became horrified.  
  
"Jondy, its Max" was written in the subject line. Max was one of the twelve that escaped, like her. How did she find her was all Jade could think about? After Jade finally relaxed, she opened the e-mail. The e-mail was very simple and strait forward.  
  
Jondy, Jade, whatever your going by these day, I know it's you. I saw your picture, it was sent to a friend of mine and I know your attending Melbourne Uni. Don't worry, no one can trace this message. It's really me, Max. The same Max who used to have tickle fights with you after curfew and never slept just like you, the same Max who used to cry some nights and you'd comfort me. I won't tell you my full name but, I have a link-up set up so you can talk to me over the Internet. Does your computer have a microphone, camera? If no, find one that does and do this within the hour. Then open your account and connect with this link-up. A special unscrambled, untraced video link-up will mean we can talk.  
  
Love Max.  
  
Jade was very uncertain as what to do but knew one thing. She didn't want to face being Jondy again. Talking to Max meant it would, or would it. The last time she was in America was two years ago and Zack had found her and told her about Max. Max was apparently staying put in Seattle and was in danger of getting caught. There was no way she was getting in touch with Max. Max meant danger for her. 


	3. The Heist

EPISODE 1: The Heist!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic, this storyline would  
  
be in the show.  
  
SPOILER/TIMEFRAME: Season 2. I haven't seen season two yet, I've read all the transcripts, I  
  
know what's happening so just slot it in wherever you want to.  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
SUMMARY: Max finally find Jondy.  
  
  
  
Max had waited for days for a response from Jondy and it was looking like there wasn't going to be one. Logan suggested that he contact Kylie and ask her to met Jondy. That idea was non-negotiable according to Max, there was no way in hell any stranger was talking to her sister. Was she gonna e-mail back was all that Max could think about.  
  
She wasn't.  
  
Max knew in her heart that she wasn't gonna reply and that hurt, but at the same time she understood. There was a time when Max had went as far as possible to get away from Manticore, Jondy has gone to the other side of the planet to do so and you only do that if you never want to see a place ever again.  
  
But she can't just not talk to her, see her, Jondy is her sister. Max didn't know how she could do it, but she had to see Jondy. Max had to find some way of getting herself to Australia.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Max was coming towards him. She was actually smiling so Alec knew she wanted something, this meant dire consequences for him, it always did so Alec quickly surveyed Jampony for an escape route. There didn't seem to be one except his locker. Alec had to face the beast.  
  
"Alec, I need a favour?" Max was strait to the point.  
  
"May there be a reward on my part?" There properly wasn't one she could guarantee but it was worth asking anyway.  
  
"If you're really good you'll get about 10 grand!" Money was always what Alec was in services for.  
  
"Okay then, what are we stealing and what are the conditions. Oh yeah, why do you need so much money?"  
  
"I'm planning a little overseas trip and I need a bit of dough!"  
  
"So why don't you just ask Logan to rustle up a informant to get one for you, and why are you going overseas?" Max wasn't really the sort of person who could or would holiday. No one did in this economy.  
  
"I can't tell you know, only that Logan can't know about it. He knows why I'm gonna go but he doesn't think I should!"  
  
"Does it have anything to do with our barcode relatives?" Max only ever put herself on the line for her family, their family, whatever you like to call the Max and Alec family trees.  
  
"Yes, but I can't talk about it know. Just meet me at your place after work and I'll tell you everything there."  
  
"You better!" There was to many instances where Max and Alec had been caught in danger cause of their 'relatives'. Alec didn't really care much, he just wanted to chill and make money. Was that too much to ask?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
After pressing Alec's right buttons, Max and Alec were in front of the Museum. Works were currently being displayed by an artist named 'Livia Chambers' who was a renowned surrealist who's paintings are worth at least 2 million each. The painting that Max was about to knock of was going to at least pocket her 50,000 dollars, the painting has been requested on the black market for months, no one has been game enough to get it. From the reconnaissance Max and Alec had done, the entire time there was 5 security guards and camera's in 5 locations close to the painting. Max and Alec had stayed up for hours the previous night and spent the day (they both skipped work) planning the heist.  
  
On the roof of the building in front of the Museum, Max and Alec finished checking their gear and set of to their individual posts. When Logan had been out, Max had broken into his apartment and hacked (Manticore had trained each X5 how to hack) into the Museum mainframe and got the blueprint of the building. Max designated two weak spots from her reconnaissance and decided those were where Alex and she would enter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
After many hours of waiting in their designated spots, the opportunity finally presented itself. Alec set out first. He entered a code into a lap top he had stolen and entered a feed into the mainframe of the museum security, a recording which Alec had created earlier that was of the painting an hour ago. This meant all five cameras weren't going to be able to see them steal it. The security guards weren't close by and this meant Max could go for the painting. She quickly came in through the ceiling and Alex worked away on his computer disabling the beam. With the beam gone Max grabbed the painting. Max and Alec were both in Balaclava's and you couldn't recognise them as them if you really wanted to.  
  
Max went back up the rope and was home free. She got to the roof and started back to rally point. Alec did the same. What Max didn't expect and couldn't of expected was a new assigned guard on the roof. The guard saw her come through the roof and as she went to where she'd left the rope, she found it wasn't there. The guard held it in his hands and used it to pull her to him. Max dropped the painting to the ground and spun around facing the guard. She kneed him strait in the groin and he flinched. She punched him in the face and he fell back and hit his head on the cement. Max turned and went for the painting, thinking the guy was down, instead he got up and again went for her, and this time she made sure he went down. She flipped him onto his stomach, pushed him face first into the ground and broke both the guys' legs. Not necessary was properly what it was, but Max didn't want him getting up. She then grabbed his gun and threw the clip of the building and broke the guy's radio. She immediately got out of there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ 


	4. Sneaky Business

EPISODE 1: Sneaky Business.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic, this storyline would  
  
be in the show.  
  
SPOILER/TIMEFRAME: Season 2. I haven't seen season two yet, I've read all the transcripts, I  
  
know what's happening so just slot it in wherever you want to.  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
SUMMARY: Max finally find Jondy.  
  
Logan Cale was up and about bright and early Monday mourning. It had been a week since Kylies e-mail and there had been no reply back from Jondy. Things had been pretty slow otherwise. Max hadn't returned Logan's message the night before and he really wanted to talk to her. He had this gut feeling that Max was about to do something stupid like, for instance taking of in an Aeroplane bound for Australia. Logan had his reasons for being up early.  
  
Logan worried and he was constantly telling Max to 'be careful'. Alec made a point every so often to remind him of that fact. Alec was always giving him stick over his protectiveness towards Max. But how could he not, he loved her more than anything in the world, nothing in this world change that. Even a virus that threatened to end his life would ever change that. So again Logan sat in his computer chair, next to his telephone and waited. After about 2 hours in front of the computer Logan gave up waiting. It was time to hit Jampony.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
"I got a package for 450 Bletzer!" Normal was at his 'normal' self again holding packages and yelling at his crew. "Bipp, Bipp, Bipp, this is like a Christmas sale, you gotta get those packages quick people!"  
  
"So where's Max today." Sketchy asked the obvious question. Max hadn't been to work in 3 days.  
  
"Don't know, I can't keep track of my girl." Original Cindy was rummaging through her locker cause she was on a break.  
  
"I don't know either" Alec knew exactly where Max was and he wasn't going to say a damn thing cause he knew if he did Max would kick his transgenetic ass all the way to Antarctica.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing Sketchy!" Logan Cale walked around the corner and walked right over to Alec.  
  
"I gotta blaze!" Alec wanted to get out of there. Logan Cale was the last person Max wanted to know about her current airborne position.  
  
"Max can pull that one whenever she wants but you my friend, your not getting of so easy. Where is she?" Logan Cale was determined to get it out of Alec. He basically already knew Max was intending to go to Australia. How far she was in her travels however was what he needed to know. If she was already airborne, Logan would go after her.  
  
"I don't know. You know what Max is like, she goes away for days on end all the time."  
  
"And usually the case is she is about to do something stupid like going after a long lost relative." Logan was starting to get angry. He wanted answers. "How far along is she in her quest to get to Australia?"  
  
"She is properly in a plane right know. She got a flight with Qantas at 2:00. You may be to late to get her." Alec couldn't get out of telling Logan. If Max decided to hurt him, he knew Logan could do more, not physically but in other ways, Logan had connections everywhere.  
  
"Has she got a ticket? How much money has she got?"  
  
"Quiet a substantial amount. I even pocketed quiet well from our latest effort? Logan, she is going to be fine. Max knows how to take care of herself!" Logan was out of there as soon as he had heard enough. Max was of to another country and wasn't gonna be alone. He had to get to her.  
  
"Which Airport?" Alec needed to tell him at least that.  
  
"LA!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Max was seated at the International Gate in LA. Qantas was the only airline that offered a 15 hour direct flight to Melbourne. Max was a little nervous. She had to pay of a lot of people so she could get a passport, travellers checks, airfares and the $40,000 wasn't worth as much in Australia as it was in America. Only 12 years ago it used to be the other way round, now Australia's dollar was worth twice as much as the American dollar. Max was very nervous about her flight but exited at the same time, she was finally going to see Jondy.  
  
Max had planned out exactly what she was going to do. She had used Alec's lap top and got hold of maps, information on accommodation and information about Jondy's school. Jondy was attending Melbourne University, was staying at College Square Apartments and was working at a hospital working in the reception of the ER. She was obviously too young to become an intern. Max was going to get a bus to the nearest train station, get on the train to Melbourne and search high and low for her sister. Jondy had to be found, she had to see if her sister was alright.  
  
"Qantas Flight 847 is now Boarding Passengers on route to Melbourne Australia. Please have your boarding pass ready and proceed to the gate. Passengers flying Economy class will board first followed by Business Class then First Class passengers. I repeat Qantas Flight 847 is now Boarding Passengers." The load speaker blared and it was time to go. Max got up out of her seat and proceeded to the gate entrance. Max was contemplating for the entire night whether she should tell Logan that she was going or not. She finally came to the decision that he would find out from Alec. Logan would get it out of him but by the time that happened she would be long gone.  
  
Max handed the boarding pass to the hostess. The hostess was obviously Australian, she had some freckles, her hair was blond and she was tanned. Australia was known for its Sun. It was currently winter in America so Australia was in summer. Max was silently looking forward to that aspect of the trip. There were so many things Australia had that America didn't, but they had problems like everyone did with the Pulse. Australia being one of the less effected countries was overrun with refugees and for a while there were struggling with the sudden mass of people that covered the country and little employment. But Australia has recovered, not fully but they have increased their economy with many immigrants opening up businesses and therefore the economy there has increased.  
  
Max found her seat and sat in it. She got her complementary earphones and put her bag in the overhead hanger and got comfortable. The flight was non stop and long. Hostesses came around and offered special compacts that had socks, toothpaste and sleeping eye covers. Soon after all the boarding was over, the routine got under way. The safety reports, seatbelts and other stuff was completed and Max was down the runway. Max and the rest of the Qantas passengers were of.  
  
Max didn't know that Logan had got to the gate and was on the same flight as she. He had gotten a seat on the same flight and was content on not letting Max know he was on the plane until they had gotten to Melbourne. 


	5. Reflecting

EPISODE 1: Reflecting  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic, this storyline would  
  
be in the show.  
  
SPOILER/TIMEFRAME: Season 2. I haven't seen season two yet, I've read all the transcripts, I  
  
know what's happening so just slot it in wherever you want to.  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
SUMMARY: Max finally finds Jondy  
  
Melbourne University is the Number One University in Australia. It is known for it's Medical Students with many of it's graduates becoming world acclaimed in their medical fields.  
  
Jade Donavan spends most of her days on campus, if she wasn't in classes she'd be in the Student Union where there is the 'U bar', a bar which her friends all frequent. The demand of Jade's medical degree requires her to live close by and there is even an on campus supermarket, a small one at that but one all the same.  
  
It was Tuesday Mourning and Jade was up bright and early studying in the library. She was roped into a party last night and she didn't get to finish an essay that was due today. It wasn't a hard essay or a essay that would be marked hard but still, it needed to be done.  
  
The entire week had been so weird, Max tried to contact Jade and she wasn't even sure if it was Max or someone had found her. She even considered leaving town just to get away but she knew she would miss too much work. Besides, she had to attend the Press Conference in a couple of days for the advance she'd made in treating cancer.  
  
The last 10 years she has spent everywhere. When 'Jondy' escaped Manticore, like all the other escapees she had to split up and find her own way. All she knew was that she needed to get away so she just ran and ran until she thought she was safe to find shelter. The best she could find was cave in the mountains. After that, Jondy realised that she needed food and she needed clothes that didn't scream 'Manticore, come and get me'!  
  
After raiding a Salvation Army clothes bin Jondy went to the Salvation Army and then to a shelter. For months after that, she got entered into foster care and went from home to home. Finally Jondy (who had changed her name to Lisa Smith at this point) got an opportunity to attend a school in Australia. At the age of 11 Jondy who was now Lisa got accepted into an elite Melbourne school called The Academy. An all girl school, she was accepted due to her advancements in Mathematics, Computer Systems and Science. At 11, her studies were two classes ahead of the rest of the students her age. When 'Lisa' completed turned 14, she got her name changed to Jade Donavan, Jade because it was her favorite colour and Donavan because of the family she was adopted by in Australia. She loved this new family, her new life and therefore she wanted to confirm it. Jade was finally rid of the identity that 'Jondy' represented.  
  
All the memories of this past had flooded back into the mind of Jade. Her 'family' who adopted her when she came to Australia Jade would literally die for. She has two sisters, Justine and Taylah and two parents who have amounted to everything that Jade could wish for. Joanne Donavan is a nurse and Kevin Donavan is a Surgeon. Joanne and Kevin were the influence behind Jade's love for medicine.  
  
This family and the many friends and connections that Melbourne and Australia have are the very reason that Jade did not contact Max. Two years ago, Jade did go back to American in hope that she could find her family, the 11 others who escaped. She told her parents she wanted to see if she could find her original family and would spend a year working and trying to find her parents. When that happened, she found Zack and he kept tabs on her. She wanted to see the others, she did see Tinga and Brin but didn't see the rest. Zack had been spending his entire life checking up and protecting the others.  
  
Jade was so emotional when she found Zack, she ended up crying. Zack had told her that Max was living in Seattle and had a boyfriend, not that she'd admit it. Zack always had a soft spot for Max and was obviously concerned. She was living in Seattle and was exposing herself, helping people and running from authorities. This boyfriend was apparently loaded and had a lot of connections and like Max, knew army codes and could hack into anything. Jade suspected that this boyfriend was able to find out where she was, that's only if it is Max who tried to contact her.  
  
The thing that was really confusing Jade were here feelings about Max. Tinga and Max and herself had always been tight. When they were in Manticore, like any 'school', there were obvious friendship groups. Jade hadn't let herself be Jondy in quite a while. It had become almost as if Jade and Jondy were her two different identities. Jondy was inside her and she wanted to see her sister, but Jade was too and Jade wanted to protect everyone in her life, her friends and family who she loved with all her being. Jade and Jondy had a lot to deal with and reflect on. 


	6. Temptation

EPISODE 1: Temptation  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic, this storyline would  
  
be in the show.  
  
SPOILER/TIMEFRAME: Season 2. I haven't seen season two yet, I've read all the transcripts, I  
  
know what's happening so just slot it in wherever you want to.  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
SUMMARY: Max finally find Jondy  
  
The plane had landed at Melbourne Airport and the Qantas jet was moving into the gate. Max was relieved that she had gotten there in one piece. She had been plagued with guilt because she hadn't even told Logan where she was. She even thought she saw him walk down the aisle but she knew she was just seeing things.  
  
As she sat waiting for the okay to get of the plane, Max thought about her relationship with Logan. She kept on telling herself that she has to think about Jondy but she just couldn't stop. The virus had really put a massive strain on their friendship let alone their relationship. Before the virus, Max and Logan would spent hours talking at night, playing chess, drinking wine, working on Eye's Only cases, eating Cale Culinary Miracles. The whole little universe that was theirs was gone and in its place was one of fear, want and loneliness.  
  
"Would everyone please get your travellers bags and anything else you have with you and file out down the aisles. Welcome to Melbourne Australia. I hope you enjoy your stay!" The Hostess spoke over the loudspeaker and it was time to go. Max got up and reached for her bag.  
  
"May I help you?" A man who sounded like Logan asked her.  
  
"No it's okay, I got it" Max said without looking at the guy. Then Max turned around to look at the man. "Thankyou- Logan?" To Max's astonishment, Logan was on the flight standing beside her and was waiting for her. He had one of those 'I'm angry that you went behind my back' faces on and Max had seen it before.  
  
"So, you decided that a holiday to Australia was what the doctor ordered?" Logan didn't sound very understanding in his tone, more upsettingly sarcastic.  
  
"Logan, I can explain!" Max couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"Well, of course you can. What else could you do? You couldn't come and ask say me for help, you just decided that it was a better option to go to the other side of the planet." The tone was still sarcastic.  
  
Max knew she was in trouble.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Luggage Pick-up, Logan and Max stood side by side, although at least a metre was between them looking for their luggage. Max saw her luggage and grabbed it. The silence between them was defining even though the entire Airport was a buzz. Logan saw his luggage and grabbed his. Max started to walk away and bumped into a person trying to get away. Logan gave chase, with the luggage dragged with him.  
  
"Max, we have to talk about this!" Max stopped and dropped her bag. She turned around.  
  
"Logan, I said I'd explain." Logan was concerned about Max.  
  
"Max, how did you get money to come here anyway, do you have accommodation, do you have a plan?" Logan knew at least one of those answers. Max had stolen something and profited substantially. The others were properly no.  
  
"I think you know where I got money, I'll just stay at a backpackers hostel and yes I have a plan!"  
  
"And what exactly do you intend to do. As far as we know, Jondy is okay. She is in University, she has a great place to live. She is quite fine from what I see." Jondy wasn't in any immediate danger as far as they knew.  
  
"Logan, remember when I met you, I told you that I'd been spending my life searching for my family. Well, I'm still doing that. Jondy, Tinga, Zack and I were the closest of all of my family and I've got to at least tell her that Tinga died. I mean, she doesn't even know. I need to see her, I need my family." Max was trying to explain herself, but these were all facts Logan already knew.  
  
"I thought I was your family too. Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you out more. I know she didn't reply to the e-mail but, come on, maybe she doesn't want to be found!"  
  
"Logan, I love you and you are my family, but I can't continue like this. It rips me apart even seeing you know I can't...can we not talk about this in public?" Max and Logan were sort of making a scene.  
  
"Max, why didn't you tell me. I know things have been rough but I'd like to think you still trust me? Do you still trust me?" Logan could feel his insides become tight. Max was really getting to him.  
  
"Logan, I trust you, but I need my space. In a way, I need time away. I need time away from everything." Logan really felt what she was saying.  
  
"You need time from me?" Max was trembling. All Logan wanted to do was to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was all right. But of course, that could never happen. Damn Manticore.  
  
"From the temptation. I can't do this. We need to get a Bus into Melbourne." Max was making sense, but Logan couldn't move. He understood exactly what she was saying but at the same time, they had bigger problems to deal with. They needed to get accommodation and find Jondy.  
  
"Fine...We can buy a map. We'll get a bus and then we can go look for Jondy. I take it you have an idea of where to look. Do you have the address of her University?" Logan and Max needed to get down to business.  
  
"Yeah. Lets go!" Max and Logan got hold of Luggage Trolleys and headed for the Bus area. 


	7. Reunited

EPISODE 1: Reunited  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic, this storyline would  
  
be in the show.  
  
SPOILER/TIMEFRAME: Season 2. I haven't seen season two yet, I've read all the transcripts, I  
  
know what's happening so just slot it in wherever you want to.  
  
RATING: PG 13  
  
SUMMARY: Max finally finds Jondy  
  
  
  
Her Lecture with Dr Robson-Garth had turned out to be fantastic. She got back an essay she'd done a week ago and was commended on her 'concise' report.  
  
Jade was never tired. Her Manticore DNA was handy in that department but it lacked in other departments. Like all of the X5's, she got the seizures. Working at the Children's Hospital meant Jade could get her Tryptophan, although she was sneaky, she had to be careful not to be caught. All those years in adoptive care meant a lot of problems. When the Donavan's found out about the seizures, they took Jade to the doctor to get them checked out and Jade found herself having to cover up her own records. When she was at the doctors, she'd say she was going to the toilet and go to the Medicine's room. She also stole from pharmacies at night. After a couple of years, she finally met someone at school who was connected to the right people and ended up getting tryptophan from them. Manticore had really made her life complicated.  
  
After the party the night before, and the rest of the week lacking in the sleep department, Jade found herself quite tired. She went home to her nice warm bed and went straight to sleep. She slept for about 3 hours then woke up cause of the door buzzer. Jade gingerly got out of bed and went over to the intercom.  
  
"Hello, this is Jade." Jade used her standard address.  
  
"Jondy, its Max!" Jade was shocked to hear a voice that had to be Max's voice.  
  
"Max, is that really you!" Jade was overcome with emotion. Should she let Max up. She decided she'd come down. "Max, I'm coming down. I gotta see if it's really you." Jade her key's, put on some clothes, looked herself over, quickly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and locked the door. She got downstairs in no time. Was it really Max waiting to talk to her downstairs?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
"Jondy?" Max was overcome, she found herself in tears.  
  
"Max?" She looked so different from the Jondy that Max remembered. She looked so beautiful, her hair was long and blonde, and she still looked athletic but very feminine at the same time. She was wearing a blue dress that had little flowers on it. She looked like one of the Australian girls.  
  
"Yeah, it's me!" Max and Jondy hugged and didn't let go for a while then finally did. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't reply, it's just I wasn't sure if it was you or not." Jondy really sounded sorry.  
  
"It's okay sis. So what you been doing all these years? How did you end up in Australia?" There weren't words to describe how Max felt right now. She had finally found Jondy.  
  
"Heaps. So who is the bloke you got with ya?"  
  
"What a bloke?" Max was clearly not up with the Australian lingo.  
  
"A bloke is a guy." Jondy had a big grin, obviously ammused with Max's response.  
  
"Oh, Logan this is Jondy, Jondy this is Logan!" Logan came forward and shock Jondy's hand.  
  
"And you're Max's boyfriend?" Jondy still had the grin.  
  
" It's nice to meet you and to answer your question, the boyfriend issue is questionable!" Logan and Max stared at each other and then both turned to Jondy.  
  
"Long Story!" Max answered very quickly.  
  
"Manticore planted a virus in Max, I can't touch her or I die!"  
  
"Maybe not that long! Not the issue. I can't believe how beautiful you've turned out!" Max wanted out of that topic.  
  
"So are you. You got to come inside, both of you. We have heaps to talk on." Jondy started walking towards the apartment building entry. Max and Jondy had finally reunited. 


	8. Catchup

Episode 1: Catchup

DISCLAIMER: Cameron/Eglee own Dark Angel. 

SPOILER/TIMEFRAME: Season 2, Whatever

RATING: PG 13

SUMMARY: Max finally finds Jondy

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but to be totally and utterly honest, I've barely had time to sleep, eat, do homework, let alone this. I don't recommend doing your final year of high school as well as working part time. I currently have no social life mainly due to the fact I have no free time. Oh well, it's only for one year. 

Tuesday 8:00

Max and Jondy have been out on the town. Max just doesn't want to talk to me right now. I don't know how long I'm going to be here and I don't have any idea about where we are going to stay. Tonight, Jondy has let us stay with her but that is only temporary, the accomadation is apparently 'as long as we want', but it is only a two bedroom apartment. Max is sleeping on a sofa bed and I'm sleeping on a blow up bed.

I am so confused about Max and I. I love her so much but she keeps shutting me out. I know the situation is rough, I live for the day I can hold mAx in my arms. Those three months she was at Manticore were a living hell for me, I couldn't let go of the fact she was still out there. I know we can't touch each other, but it worse not being together. Maybe she doesn't love me.

Logan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The computer on his knees was all Logan focused on. After Max and Jondy caught up with each other, Jondy suggested they check out the local bar. Even after the amount of time apart, Max and Jondy, like all the other X5's were still in tune with each other. Logan sensed that was the reason he wasn't invited to the bar.

Logan didn't want to stay in Australia right now. All he wanted was to be home in his apartment with Max. They could fix their problems if they only talked but Max wanted space. After Logan put his entry into the computer, he spent the rest of the evening reseraching Jondy and talking to his informants. Although he was far away, Eyes Only still needed to be kept up to date.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Local Bar was just like Carsh, except it was really beautiful and old. It had an almost English look to it, the bar was filled with middle aged guys who had what Jondy and the rest of the Aussies called 'stubbies' of beer. All the locals came to play pool, listen to live bands (crash didn't have bands, but they still had music) and drink beer. Jondy and Max found that like they always had, they had so much in common. They both loved pool and found they were very well matched when playing. As they played, Max told Jondy about her situation.

"So you guys are that tight?" Jondy seemed very happy that Max had found someone.

"Yeah, but lately...I hate this stupid virus." Max sounded as if a weight was off her shoulders know she had fessed up to Jondy about everything. She told Jondy of Tinga's, Brins's and Ben's death. She told her about Zack and his new life, a life not knowing of Manticore, the kids freed at Manticore, being shot, Zack giving up his heart for her, going back to Manticore, Aimes White. She told Jondy everything. Jondy did the same, updating Max on her life and no regrets about leaving America. 

"And I can't believe what you've gone through. You should leave Seattle, it's obviosly dangerous." Jondy obviously thought the same as Zack once did.

"I can't leave. I sarificed so much to burn down Manticore down. I'm not gonna run."

"So it seems. And this Alec looks identical to Ben? Wow." Jondy was just so casual in her responses.

"Yeah, but he's a pain in the 'you know what'! He just totally slipped perfectly into being an average male!" Jondy had a big grin on her face. "So you haven't told me if there is anyone in your life. Anyone special?" Now Max wore the grin.

"There was someone but it wasn't to be. He's a student as well, studies Medicine as well." Jondy obviously had hidden pain talking about someone. 

"Hidden Pain. Tell me all about it. You find someone and there is just all this pain.: Max was talking very quietly now.

" So anyway, it's good you brough it up. I have this Press Conference I have to go to and I'm not looking forward to going, but I have to. My Cancer findings are being discussed properly to the world wide press and I'd really love it if you and Logan came. Moral support, that kind of deal. It's formal and I'll bring you shopping. I know the best place for bargains. Please?" Jondy was begging and seemed excited at the same time.

"Sure, why not!" At that very instance, Jondy's mobile phone starting ringing.


	9. Favours

Episode 1: Favours

DISCLAIMER: Cameron/Eglee own Dark Angel. 

SPOILER/TIMEFRAME: Season 2, Whatever

RATING: PG 13

SUMMARY: Max finally finds Jondy

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but to be totally and utterly honest, I've barely had time to sleep, eat, do homework, let alone this. I don't recommend doing your final year of high school as well as working part time. I currently have no social life mainly due to the fact I have no free time. Oh well, it's only for one year. 

Jampony was abuz on Tuesday afternoon. It was near the end of the day and everyone was itching to go home. 

Cindy and Alec were assigned a run together and both knew exactly what they wanted to ask each other. 

"So, have you had any contact with my girl yet?" Cindy was always 'strait up' with anyone. She was not taking to BS.

"No, not yet . Have you?" Alec seemed very pissed of. He wasn't in a very good mood at all.

"Why do you think I asked you...I'm worried bout her, that's all. I'm sure Logans with her and they are fine. Max can handle herself."

"That she can." At that very moment, Alec's mobile phone stated ringing. Alec looked at the caller ID and saw it had 61+ 03 in front of the number. Alec assumed it was an Australian number. 

"Alec, it's Logan?" Logan seemed the continuos 'man on a mission'.

"Bout time. Me and Cindy were wondering if you got on the wrong flight and ended up in outer space!" Alec was always trying to keep things light.

"So, were you able to do what I asked?" Alec knew as soon as Logan called he would want his job completed.

"Yeah. The address is 156 Allied Drive Richmond Victoria 3121. You got that. You owe me large." Alec wasn't into doing favours for anyone who couldn't pay in person. Logan was across the planet.

"Got it. Thanks. I better go."

"Wait, how's Max? How's this Jondy?" Alec knew Cindy wouldn't quit screaming in his ear if he didn't ask how Max was.

"There fine. There bonding! Bye." Logan hung up. 

"What was it with you giving Logan an Aussie address from all the way down here?" Alec was expecting the question from Cindy

"Logan wanted me to go to Sebastine and get him the address of a group simular to Asha's group called AUE, or Australian Freedom Fighters." Cindy was puzzeled and Alec didn't blame her.


	10. Precautions

EPISODE 1: Precautions

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel. 

SPOILERS: Season 2. Slot it in anywhere.

RATING: PG 13

SUMMARY: Max finally finds Jondy. Max and Logan Sap will come I promise!

AUTHORS NOTE: I intend to finish episode 1 soon. This is a series and due to my hectic life I can't always put perfectly written pieces up. I also can't put a chapter ever night. I hope your enjoying it. Episode 1 is only and introductory Episode so if your enjoying this, your gonna love what's followed. 

AUE was one of the reasons Australia have been able to preserve the way of life they live. Everyone isn't broke and people are happy about there lives. The entire world isn't as pleasable as it used to be, but at least Australian's have a great place to live. AUE formed when the pulse occured and have been rallying ever since to help people over seas by providing food to those really unfortunate countries such as Afganistan, Somalia, and providing neccessary support to those whom lost there familie because of the pulse. AUE is a non-profitable oragansiation which is made up of councellors, ex army and navy serviceman and some kids whom were given the chance to improve their lives after living of the streets. 

AUE also has connections to most milatry organisations and research many conspiracy theroies and have been rumoured to be close to uncovering the conspiracy of Manticore's Descendant. Logan was very eager to talk to the head of this specific sector of the oganization. Logan had asked Alec to get the location from Serbastine because Logan couldn't establish a connection with Sebastine from Australia on his Lap Top. 

156 Allied Drive Richmond. The house that stood on the neighbourly address stunned Logan. The house was very small, it was a terrace flat that had a front garden the size of a double door. There was no indication that the AUE had resided here. Logan began to think Alec had irresposibly got the wrong address, but he knew he had to find out for himself.

Logan opened the knee-high gate and walked the one step to the front door and knocked. After about 15 seconds a man in his teens opened the door.

"Hello, my name is Logan Cale and I was hopping I could talk to the head of Sector 5 AUE!" Logan sounded very nervous.

"Certainly, and what is your reason for seeking us out?" The teen seemed very mature for his age.

"I am a journalist whom is seeking information on Project Manticore. I'm not looking to publish anything in the Associate Press but I do have neccessary reasons for my research."

The teen spoke through a intercom in the entry. "Jeans, a man named Cale is seeking information on Manticore. Should I send him through to Command." 

"Yes, send him right through." The voice came three seconds after the teen spoke through the intercom. Logan and the Teen proceded to command, a room full of computers which resembled Logans own Study area, of course it was far bigger. The Small Terrace wasn't really that small at all, it had an underground area that could of been bigger than Logans penthouse apartment, except definately not as flash. The place could even been described as a lair.

"Hello, my name is Manny Jeans. Sebastine warned me of your arrival, I have been freinds with him for quite a while. Please sit down." Sebastine had handled things very well for Logan it seemed. "I understand you require information on Project Manticore, I believe you have come in contact with many of the Trangenetics"

"Yes I have, specifically those of X5. I'm currently trying to find out exactly where Manticore had descended and also information on a man named Sanderman? Is there anything that you could tell me about Manticore or Sanderman?" Jeans was a man aged in his mid 40's, grey hair, big build. Logan was not to sure exactly what to expect from Jeans.

"Well, Manticore has many different rumoured descendants. My team haven't been able to find any information specifically refering to a place or a person, except of course for Sanderman, but even he isn't really where it started. Manticore from the information I gathered has been rumoured to have formed from a Religious Sect whom had strong belief in a war that needed strong soldiers. This Sect believed they could craft the perfect human being with the use of science. They studied many fish life, animals and passed this information on there ancestors. Of course this is only rumour."

"Manticore have been working with DNA strands and I have recently found out that one of the transgenetics has perfect DNA strands, each one perfect, no scrap DNA. Does this ring any significance?" Logan was not about to tell Jeans that the love of his life was an X5.

"No, I'm sorry. Sanderman I can talk on. He was the one who founded Manticore's original series. He started the series in 1995 and created all the DNA samples. The plant exploded recently therefore Sandermans's work has been comprimised but is definately not over. The rumour going around on Sanderman is very strong and aspects of the theory have been proven. Sanderman was is the only one who can recreate the DNA and it has been almost proven that one of the Transgenetics is the key to the survival of all the transgenetics. I believe the trangenetic that they are looking for to achieve this is that on the transgentic you just commented on. Does that help your research, Mr Cale?"

Logan knew Max had some significance, she seems to always have a spot in the overal Manticore plan. "Yes, you have helped a lot. Thankyou, I may come by again. Please, if you do get any more information, please call me. I can be contacted on either of these numbers." Logan gave Jeans Jondy's telephone number, his mobile number, and his e-mail. Logan left immediately. He had to talk to Max about what he'd found out. 


	11. Melbourne Fashion Capital

EPISODE 1: Melbourne, Fashion Capital.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel. 

SPOILERS/TIMEFRAME: Season 2, slot in where you want to.

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: Max finally finds Jondy

AUTHORS NOTE: On request, a Melbourne Shopping experience. 

The Press Conferance was tonight and Jondy knew she had to take Max to the Melbourne Shops during her trip so the conference made the excuse come quick. Max isn't going to know what hit her when she sees Bourke Street Mall, Highpoint, and Chapel Street all in the one day. Max was already psyched about the fact there is trams and trains in Melbourne. Max is going to flip when she sees the amount of shops Chapel Street has.

Max never slept and neither did Jondy so they were up bright and early. We walked the three blocks to the tram stop on Swanston Street and traveled down until it stopped at Bourke Street. At the Tram Stop, Max got of and had the biggest grin on her face. She may be a bit of a tomboy, but today she is gonna become a chocaholic. 

The first shop they hit was Myer and Jondy lead Max strait over to the A-Z of Perfumes.

"So, I know Perfume isn't really something you wear in the states but here, everybody wears it. This perfume is called "pinacle tint" and is by Australian Designer Collette Dinnigan. Collette is quiet old know but she still knows her fashion and Perfume. Have a try. This is my favorite fragrances." Max took hold of the bottle and a spray card and sprayed the bottle onto it. She let it dry a bit and then took a snif.

"It smells kind of like pineapple mixed with a little vanilla. It really exotic." The colour really wasn't Max though so Jondy decided she better select one perfect for her.

"You seem like a berry fragrance. I think Red Ol'e is more you. Lisa Ho is who created that fragrance." Again Max tried the perfume. Max smiled at the smell. It smelled of soft berry with a tiny bit of lavender. Jondy seemed to only ever select the fruity fragrances.

"That is so nice. How much is it?"

"$180! It's designer product so you have to pay a lot. It's better to just come in and spray yourself with the tester." Max started moving and doubled back. She sprayed a heap of Red Ol'e and then caught up to Jondy.

___________________________________________________________________________

In Myer's formal area, Max and Jondy had tried on a heap of dresses. They had fun modeling them to each other, Jondy even took a few photo's of Max with a camera she always carried. They were down to three dresses they really liked and couldn't decide which they prefered.

"Okay, the off the shoulder one looks good but the purple one just really loves you. The black one shows of all the flesh in the right places. Logan would definately be in danger in that one! What do you think of me." Jondy was obviously loving the whole experience. Max couldn't believe how beutiful everything was. 

"Well I definatly think that the lime is your colour, the orange one really makes you look sexy but the purple one just screams 'I'm a sex God.' Do you want the guys to go gaga at this conference or do you want them looking at your face.

"I think I'll go with the Purple!" Jondy grinned and skipped over to the dressing room and changed. Max did the same and decided she was going to make the choice now. She thought about Logan and decided to think about what Logan would like her to wear. The decision came and the black one selected. It had just the slightest bit of red in it and it was halter designed which cut at knee length to flow out and show Max's knees. It had barely any back material and definately would catch the eye of any man who walked by her. She decided she'd wear her hair out and curl it like she used to. She was going to remind Logan of the girl he feel in love with. 

"Max, next we'll go to get some lunch and then I'm gonna take you to get some shoes and I'm gonna get my hair done. You should to, if you wear that black dress, some red streaks would really make it look hot." Max began thinking about what Logan would say when he saw her. She knew he'll want to touch her and this part began to depress Max. Max is going to stir up everything inside of Logan. Max is going to stir up everything in Logan and they'll be back to being depressed again. Thinking about it was really getting Max down. 

"Max, we gotta move. For a soldier, your moving like a turtle." With that, Max looked herself in the mirror, now dressed in her everyday clothes and mouthed to herself 'Logan, we're gonna get through this. I promise you.' Max stepped outta the changing room and were of to make there purchases.


	12. Hope!

EPISODE 1: Hope

I can't be stuffed writing the disclaimer and so on any more so refer back to Chapter 1-11(pick one) for disclaimer and so on. You know I don't own DA.

_______________________________________________________________________

Tonight was the night of the Conference and Max and Jondy were getting ready in the Jondy's room. Logan was in the bathroom getting ready in a suite he had hired for the night. Logan Cale hadn't hired a suit ever and it felt weird, another reminder of the fact that he was no longer the rich 'bohemian' that Uncle Jonas once referred him.

It was now the third day Max and Logan had been in Australia and Logan still had no indication of when Max would decide to leave. Logan had spent the first day researching and sleeping, the next day at AUE and the third day sitting at home (Jondy's apartment) while Max and Jondy shopped in Melbourne. Logan hadn't seen anything of Melbourne that really showed the beauty of the place, the only other places he'd been was a supermarket (a place which you would of found in pre-pulse America) and the tram (which Max and Logan were both astonished at).

Apart from the fact that Logan had very little clothing, wasn't really speaking to Max and was in a foreign country with very little money, Logan was actually exited about tonight. The Logan who was once shallow, rich and snobby once attended many press conferences on medical research, pentagon summits, anything that brought the world media to report on something major. The Logan of today was very different, he had grown up so much since those days, but the Logan who attended those conferences in his rich days didn't only attend to promote Cale Industries, he went because he was interested in the news. Logan did go to Yale to become a journalist, the man loved news, controversy and knew what it meant to save lives.

The one thing Logan was dreading was seeing Max in an evening dress. The last time Max stepped out in formal wear, he had been in denial but he still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Now that he knew he loved her, the challenge to keep his restraint was definitely going to be tested. 

Logan needed to be strong enough so to keep himself alive. Who knew the one thing you love could kill you.

_______________________________________________________________________

Max looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful and she knew it and it depressed her. It was a waste, the man she loved she couldn't have. But she had to keep the love in Logan alive, she needed to make sure that Logan still had initiative in finding the cure, she needed him to know that they will one day be happy. As Joshua so pointedly would say, the aim is for 'Max and Logan getting busy'!

"Admiring the beauty of genetic engineering!" Jondy had a smirk on her face that Max had become very used to over her stay with Jondy. 

"No, I was just thinking about the way I look!" Max tried to fake a smile but she knew she failed.

"Max you look gorgeous, and Logan is definitely going to go non-verbal when he sees you. Prepare for Meltdown Red." The Red in the dress was really enhanced with the new red highlights Max was encouraged to get. Logan hadn't seen the colour yet as Logan had stayed in the spare bedroom all day and Max hadn't come out of Jondy's room yet. It was kind of cold when Max and Logan were together, the problems they had were obviously not resolved yet. The conference was more than likely the first evening Max and Logan had spent together in ages. 

"Yeah maybe, but he can't enjoy it. I'm trying to prepare myself for seeing him in a suit again. He really looks good in a suit." Max began thinking back to the many instances Max had found a suited Logan. 

"Max, I can't hold this in any longer. I gotta tell you something and I hope it brings a smile to your face." Max turned to Jondy with a questionable face and sat down on a nearby chair. 

"I'm not sure you can sis!" Jondy walked over and knelt down in front of Max. 

"I think I can help you with your cure!" Max's face lit up. "I've been studying molecular structures in DNA and I was hoping to start studying my own DNA, I want to try and figure out exactly what I am. I could use your help with this; another X5 DNA could help with identifying our 'species'. At the same time, I could try and identify a way in which to cure your virus. I've got a great range of doctors and medical researcher's at my disposal that I can learn from and I know I can cure your virus." 


	13. Avoiding Hope

EPISODE 1: AVOIDING HOPE!

Refer to Chapter 1 for all disclaimer details. 

A/N: Sorry about the slow progression of the chapters, I'm not to well at the moment, I've had one of my teeth taken out and I'm a bit discomforted at the moment. At least I don't stutter when I write!

_______________________________________________________________________

Logan knocked on the door. "Ladies, its 7:20 and we need to be seated by 7:30 so we better get a move on." Max snapped out of her trance and grabbed her bag. Jondy did the same and Max was out the door headed for the front door.

"Hey!" Max spun around in response to Logan and Jondy's call in unison.

"Max, I think you have forgotten a significant part of the evening routine. You haven't allowed your own boyfriend to comment on your dress. Gosh girl, you really are the tomboy!" Max was obviously taken aback with Jondy's plans to help find the cure. 

"I'm...sorry, I just think we should get a move on. Logan knows he scrubs up good, he doesn't need me to tell him that." Logan didn't know if he should feel great because of the compliment or concerned because Max was avoiding any contact with him. Actually, the avoidance wasn't new. 

"Max, at least let him tell you that you look like the biggest hottie. That part is the reason a girl dresses up." Jondy obviously didn't expect Max's response to be one of avoidance. Jondy only told Max of her plans so Max would stop avoiding Logan, the plan backfiring with Max's avoidance doubling. Max won't even look in Logan's eyes. 

"Jondy, it's okay. We should get going." Logan was hurt, he was very subtle in his approach to hide his feeling but at the same time was a horrible liar. Logan was first out the front door and Max following with plenty of distance between them leaving Jondy to lock up the dorm. 

"Great. This evening is going to be fun." Jondy silently spoke to herself as she locked the door and headed for the lift. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Logan sat next to Jondy and Max was next to Jondy in the conference room viewing area. Jondy seat was vacant as she was taking questions from the media in the conference room. She looked so nervous as she spoke of her findings and was constantly being flashed at by photographers. The desk in front of her was filled with microphones, tape recorders and other audio equipment recording everything she says. Logan tried to concentrate on the conference and not on Max, but like always anytime she was in the room meant he could think properly on anything but her. 

Max looked so incredible; the red streaks mixed with the sexy dress made Max look so gorgeous. Anytime she moved Logan could feel his heart race. But every time he allowed himself to think that way he was always nipped in the butt with the way Max was acting tonight. Logan could understand that Max didn't want to get hurt, but what he didn't understand was why she would dress so beautifully and then totally give him the cold shoulder. Did Max want to make Logan jealous by flirting with other guys tonight? That didn't make sense, Max had only spoken when she needed to tonight, she wasn't making any moves on any guys. Logan couldn't figure Max out and it troubled him because he got the feeling that something was something concerning their relationship, and Max had clearly wanted to avoid everything on that subject, or did she? Logan was so confused. He had to confront her.

"Max, is everything okay?" Max almost grimaced when Logan spoke to her.

"Sure, why wouldn't they be?" Logan was so used to the attempted 'gotta blaze' tone Max was accustomed to.

"Max, I don't get you tonight. You tell me you want to have some space and I get that and I respect that, but then you come out and look gorgeous, then you avoid me, I do get it. I'm getting mixed messages."

"Jondy said she may be able to help us. With the cure." Max turned and looked at Logans face, a face that almost was tired with hope.

"Okay. When did she tell you this-"

"Right before you knocked on Jondy's door. Logan, I'm sorry but a couple of months ago I would of been skipping around your apartment with the hope that we could be together, but now I'm just tired of being let down and I don't want to get my hopes up just for them to be shattered again. I don't think I could go on like that." Max seemed like she was pleading to Logan.

"I understand. Max, I get how you're feeling cause I'm feeling it to, but you keep shutting me out, if there is one thing your good at that's shutting me out and I can't stand that. Max, the only thing we got right now is words so you've got to talk to me, we've got to feel this through together. Max, we are going to get through this cause we are meant to be." Logan put a hand on Max's knee and Max shuddered then realising Logan's hand was gloved.

"I'm just so tired of all this, I need you so much, this is killing me Logan. The fact I love you is killing me." Logan quickly switched seats to Max's and tried to comfort Max the best way he could without making contact with her skin. 


	14. Annoying

EPISODE 1: ANNOYING

Disclaimer can be found on Chapter 1.

_______________________________________________________________________

Asha was edgy; Logan had been out of town for four days. Asha learnt from Alec of all people of Logan's Australian adventure, alongside Max and apparently Max had important 'family issues that had to be resolved. At least that was the story Logan had fed Asha through the informant net. 

Asha knew better. Logan had more important issues to deal with and Max more than likely didn't even tell Logan she was going to Australia and Logan followed as he always does. Max is the master and Logan is just her dog. 

_______________________________________________________________________

The mourning in front of the television seemed the best of options in the state Asha was in. All she wanted to do was mop around so moping out in front of the television seemed the best of solutions. The only other thing Asha thought suited was an S11 situation, she could really use the opportunity to belt someone up. 

"So, I thought to myself, what does a girl who's main squeeze is out of town with the girl of his dreams do on an Wednesday mourning. I would think she goes to a job but of course she is S11 and she only goes out of the house when she is in need to battle or whatever." Alec had subtly barged into her apartment and sat down on the coffee table in exact line of vision with the television in front of Asha. Asha was not amused.

"So you thought you'd come around, arrogant and snide and sit in front of my television so I get annoyed!" Asha enjoyed toying with Alec, it meant getting Alec really revved up and that always made her day. She was a blonde after all.

"Well, have I succeeded?" Alec had that gorgeous smile on his face that most girls would melt seeing. Only those who actually had to deal with him knew it was just his arrogance shining through.

"Oh please, can you just get to the reason your here, get on with it then get gone. I was quite comfortable in the position I was in." Alec saw the opportunity. He sat back on the chair opposite and opened the bag he had come with. He pulled out a beer and chips and put his feet up on the table. 

"So, I thought I'd go and see this girl, offer her a beer cause I can't be stuffed going to work. Plus I know your all bent out of shape with Logan and Max in Oz." Alec looked so comfortable in the chair he was sitting in and Asha really wanted to just throw water in his face. She didn't want to talk about Logan and Max.

"Alec, I'm not bent out of shape and even if I was, why would I console to you anyway. You are the most insensitive person I know and I don't care one little bit about Max or Logan. So would you please just go." Asha stood up and went to the still open door.

"Asha, I don't wanna talk about it. I don't want to hear about your frustration over Logan, I mean you know you have no hope. He loves Max and you know that so what's the use in me being Mr Wimp?" Asha still wanted Alec gone.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with any of your charades." Alec looked up and directly at Asha. "All I want to do is sit here in front of the television alone, like always." She moved over and sat where she had been on the couch in front of the television. 

"Okay, that's all I want to do." Alec started to skull a little of his beer and then stopped, put the bottle on the coffee table and offered Asha a beer. "Want a chip?" Asha took some chips and cuddled up to the pillow she had on her couch. 


	15. Brad

EPISODE 1: BRAD!

Disclaimer can be found on Chapter 1. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Brad was directly opposite her at their table and she couldn't stop think about him. She tried not to look at him and she tried even harder to restrain herself from jumping him right there and then, but Jondy just couldn't stop thinking about him. He looked so good dressed in the no tie suit that showed of his neck and his brown eyes radiated with the light shining into them. Gosh he knew how to glam up.

But she had to control herself; Brad and her never worked out. Their relationship was doomed from the start. Last year when they started going out everything had felt so good, but then everything was ruined when Brad couldn't trust her. Brad knew that Jondy had a past and he wanted to know about it, but Jondy couldn't tell him and he couldn't take it. After 8 months they broke up leaving both heartbroken and still today pinning for each other. 

At first avoiding each other was easy, but then the opportunity to work on cancer therapies came up and Jade (Jondy) and Brad were chosen to partner each other in studying cancer cell nucleotides. This ultimately led up to 6 months of studying together as well as the various other involvements they already had with lectures and study groups. The break up wasn't really one that had a lot of leverage and over the time after their break up had fought so many times. 

Brad was obviously feeling the same way Jondy was feeling about him. He was very silent and that was very odd for the forever speaking Brad.

"Jondy, that guy opposite seems really shy, from the introduction I assumed you were friends. You should talk to him." Max was whispering and Brad stood up and started to move over to the buffet. 

"I think I might!" Jondy excused herself and started after Brad. 

"Brad wait, please we need to talk. Can we go to the foyer so we are away from everyone." Brad just started putting food on his plate when Jondy put her hand on his and again pleaded. "Please, you know we need to resolve this. Lets do this now while we have the chance."

Brad turned and looked directly at Jondy. "Jade, we have talked so much and yet we haven't spoken on the real issue have we. You don't trust me and your not willing to so I think it's just best we not go there and I want to finish my meal." When he turned around Jondy was directly in front of him and she knew Brad would give in. "Fine, in the foyer. But let me finish my dinner first. Then we can go and talk, not that it will do any good." Jondy settled for that and let Brad pass her and headed back to the table.

_______________________________________________________________________

Brad and 'Jade' sat in the foyer on some couches and were alone as no one was checking in to the hotel right then. 

"So, where do we start." Brad had all his defences up and obviously didn't want to open up. But Jondy had other ideas. Although Jondy knew that Brad and her didn't work, she was so depressed being apart and Max and Logan had made her see something that she needed to see of recent. They may be doomed to be apart forever, but they still won't give up on each other and will do anything to try and make it work. All of these reasons had prompted Jondy to talk to Brad and try to get him back.

"Brad, I know you want me to open up about my past and everything but it is so hard and painful and not even my parents know about my past. I want to be able to open up but that will take time and I want you to be patient. I can't promise you anything and I know that's not good enough for you to accept. So you think me dragging you out here is me trying to ask for friendship, I mean that's what I've done every other time we have talked about this but I know that will never happen. Finally I know we can never be friends." Brad still seemed peeved.

"So, what's the point of trying to resolve our problems if we can't be friends?" 

"Brad, I want you back. I want you back in my life because I hate my life with you not in it. The last two years I have spent pinning for you every minute and I think I need you. I may not be able to talk about myself but that doesn't mean I won't some day. I'm asking for time and for hope. Please, can we try again? " Jondy stood up and stood in front of Brad and knelt down in front of him. " Brad, I love you and I don't want anyone but you."

"Jondy, I can't deal with this, I want to trust you but I can't. Tell me your past or there is no relationship." Brad stood up.

"Brad please, can't you just give me the chance- wait...what did you just call me?" Jondy was sure Brad had just called her Jondy. 

"Jade, what did I just call you? Jade, I called you by your name, Jade." Jondy stood up and faced Brad.

"No you didn't. You called me something else, what do you know? How did you know to call me that? Brad, have you been checking up on me or is it something else? Who do you work for? No wait, I don't want to know. I gotta go." Jondy raced out of there and left Brad who stood there bewildered. 

"That's what your friend called you!" Jondy was already gone. She was going to go to see Max and Logan. She had to get away, her location had been compromised and that meant only one thing. She needed to get away and fast.


	16. Paranoid

EPISODE 1: PARANOID

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

A/N: I got a review that gave mention to my inaccuracy in reference to Logan's condition. I'm sorry if I offended anyone if I was incorrect, I do these stories as a hobby and I haven't done any extra research into the area of disabilities and restrictions that are of effect. In future, I will remember what 'aaarrrhhh' said. 

_______________________________________________________________________

"Max, Logan I need to talk to you somewhere." Jondy looked frantic. It was obvious that something happened with Brad. But Max started to wonder why Jondy would ask for Logan to talk to about Brad. 

Max and Logan got up immediately and headed over to the elevators. "'Jade', what's the matter." Logan asked the question first as they stepped into the empty elevator and pushed the close button and the floor the car park would be on.

"Brad called me Jondy, he called me Jondy instead of Jade! He knows something! He knows something!" Jondy's tone spoke with fright and Max involuntarily came to her sisters aid and put her arm around her arm.

"Jondy, slow down. He just called you Jondy, more than likely because Max was calling you Jondy. I'm sure he just overheard Max, that's it." Logan was forever the voice of reason.

"Yeah, Logan's right. He must have just heard me say your name. I mean, he likes you right. The entire night he's been watching your every move and that's cause he likes you, no doubt he just overheard me." Max tried to ease her sister by rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, but still, I got to be careful. I've gone through so much and sacrificed too much to just let someone take me away from this place. This is my home; this is where I belong, where I fit best. I have to be solid in making sure no one finds out about me." Jondy stepped away from Max and walked to the other side of the lift. "Max, Logan, if someone knows about me they will hunt me down and kill me. They will destroy everything they can to get to me. If there is even a chance someone knows who I am, they might try to hurt my family, my friends. If Brad is that person, I have to deal with him so to protect those I love and myself." 

"Jondy, I don't think there is anything to worry about just yet. I can get in touch with my informants and track down information on this Brad if you'd like but I'm sure we'll find nothing." Logan always knew the right words to say. Max decided she better make sure her sister was settled.

"Jondy, it's late and you're obviously stressed out. Maybe it's best to just go home and relax. Let Logan and I check Brad out. I can go and see where he lives, check him out to see if there is anything lose. Logan has heaps of people he can talk to, the guy never leaves his computer at home, he has this whole world inside his computer! Max tried to lighten the situation so Jondy would relax and it seemed to work.

"Okay. I'll give you his address; maybe you can help me stress less. Gosh, you must think I'm paranoid. This is Australia, Manticore have no connections here. We are absolutely fine, right?

"Right, so lets go get your car and we'll take care you." Jondy got the keys out of her bag and pressed the car alarm. The Holden Monaro blinker flashed and Logan stood back and again admired the car.

"By the way Jondy, I think you might feel better if maybe I drove us home." Logan's was trying not to look pleading.

"Logan, I may be stressed, but there is no way I'm letting an American who only knows how to drive on the right side of the road drive my baby Monaro." Jondy smiled as she opened the driver's side door.

"She is definitely your sister." Max laughed at the remark Logan directed at her.


	17. Blush

EPISODE 1: BLUSH

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

_______________________________________________________________________

Alec had fallen asleep on the couch and it was now mourning teatime. Alec didn't really seem tired when he arrived at Asha's, but as they watched the television, Alec had slowly fallen asleep and that was more than likely due to the lap dancing or stealing that Alec frequents in his spare time. Asha had to admit he looked really cute, he had a chip on his eye from shifting in his sleep.

Alec started to move and Asha turned away and tried to focus on the television. Slowly Alec opened his eyes and removed the chip from his line of vision. He sat up and glanced at Asha.

"How long have I been out of it?" He still had sleep in his eyes.

"Not long. You must be tired if you're falling asleep before lunch time." Asha didn't know why but she could feel herself begin to blush as she noticed exposed skin that had become that way during sleep.

"Yeah, well Max had me up a couple of nights back stealing art so she could pay for her trip and Logan has me doing Max's job while she's away." Asha squinted as the mourning light shone through an open window.

"But don't you already work for Jampony?" Alec's expression changed.

"No, I mean her job as his cat burglar, and now that you mention it, I have to cover her at work as well. Doesn't really think about making my life any easier." Asha saw the opportunity to bag Max.

"I know, Max can be so selfish, she only thinks of herself, Logan and those stupid X5's." Asha was steaming now.

"Hang on, I'm one of those stupid X5's and Max is only down on me cause of her angst over Logan. She treats me like a brother, she makes my life hell and beats me up whenever she gets the opportunity. It's the system." Alec stood up and went to sit beside Asha.

"But still, she could of been more considerate." Asha became immediately aware of Alec's closeness and decided to make herself useful.

"I think I'll clear these beer bottles." Asha stood up and went to put the bottle into the recycling bin. She tried to subtly dawdle going back to the couch and found Alec had switched the TV off. Asha feared that the TV distraction being gone would make her do something she might regret later. "Alec, I think it was really nice you coming around to keep me company, but I have some stuff to do now and I'm sure you do to." She started to move towards the door and Alec picked up his jacket from the couch and followed suit.

"Yeah, I should. I have to go talk to a guy at work who has a burner so I can record some songs from the net. I've got something lined up that he wants that is less in value, but he doesn't know that and I'm very happy about that fact." Alec had that cheeky grin that Asha had become used to.

"You're a sneaky thing aren't you." Asha tried to keep the goodbye light.

"Yeah, and the girls all love me for it." The grin never wavered.

"Well, thanks again." Alec went to turn the door knob but Asha's hand was still on the door. "Oh, sorry!" Alec didn't move and Asha was looking strait up at Alec. She blushed as Alec moved closer to her.

Asha closed her eyes and Alec softly kissed her. He pulled away for a moment and Asha put her hand around Alec's neck and they kissed again, this time with more force and more feeling. Alec moved away from the door, towards the couch and lowed himself and Asha onto it. Both hands worked on each others clothes, unzipping pant fly's, unbuttoning shirts and exposing all the flesh possible that made both Alec and Asha blush this time.


	18. Eyes on You

EPISODE 1: EYES ON YOU.

Disclaimer can be found on chapter 1

A/N: This episode will be completed soon so once it has concluded look out for Episode 2, which is not named at this point.

dream_orb7

________________________________________________________

Max climbed the many fences that lead to Brad's house. In Australia, the backyards were so important and each one had it's own great identity. Saturday and Sunday afternoon were well known for being the day in which families pulled out the snags and had a 'barbie' with friends and family, although there was also special circumstances. 

It was also well known that if your football team was playing, then everything could be dropped so to support your club. Melbourne specifically had so many rituals that were celebrated almost the same as religious events. 

Max had spoken so much to Jondy about the 'laid back' Australian lifestyle. Jondy's family always made the effort to catch up and have a barbecue at least once a month so to catch up and just spend time together. The family also was very 'religious' about there football. Jondy was an Essendon supporter and loved her 'Baby Bombers' with passion Max had never seen before in reference to sport. Max couldn't understand it. 

The life wasn't always easy and everyone preserved there well being by working hard and making sure to spend time with family, values were very important. Max never knew a place that tried so hard to keep out of trouble, no wonder Jondy loves it. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Brad was on the phone and Max kept her hearing directly on the conversation being had with the mystery person on the other line. Manticore genetics came in handy when Max needed to hear something from far away.

"Hey, it's Jurko...Well I know it's her...that name you said the X5's called her, a girl kept calling her by it...yeah Jondy...natural hair colour brown, brown eyes. Tanned complexion...yeah, big pouting lips...her names Max...yeah, his names Logan...when I think about it, they weren't touching...I thought I was after Jade...You want me to catch 452...Okay whatever, I gotta go...yeah, whatever."

Max was shocked, Brad was after Jondy and worse was Max was now being hunted. Max knew she needed to get back to Logan and Jondy so they could figure out their next move. Was there a way for them to keep Jondy in Australia, the home she loves? 


	19. Time to Go: The End!

EPISODE 1:TIME TO GO!

DISCLAIMER: Can be found on Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but I have had heaps of computer trouble and other disasters. This is the final Chapter of this story. The series will go for up to 22 Episodes (Depending on how the story progresses.) 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Jondy was getting anxious. Max had been gone for an hour and Jondy was worried that Brad had caught her snooping. 

"She's not in trouble. Max can get herself out of anything. I mean, she died and that didn't even keep her down." Logan read Jondy's thoughts as she sat layed out on the couch.

"That isn't the most comforting answer." Logan got up and went into the kitchen to grab a drink for both Jondy and himself. Logan had spoken to many of his informants and currently hadn't found anything useful.

"Jondy, do you really believe Max is in trouble?" Logan sat the drink on the coffee table.

"No, but it's not just worrying about Max, my identity, any of it. Ever since I came to Australia, I've had it easy. I've never had any trouble and I've loved it that way. No ones looked for me and no one can connect me to anything. I'm just a normal girl living a normal life. My only reminder is the seizures really. I know I have the other X5's who are properly looking for me to unite with, but the selfish thing is, I don't want to. " Jondy was trying to be honest with Logan.

"Does that include Max?" 

"Yes. When Max came on my doorstep, I couldn't believe she was there and I so loved the fact she was here, but I didn't want her to be either. I hate the way I feel, but it's kind of in me to protect what I worked so hard to preserve. Do you understand." Jondy picked up the drink and took a large gulp.

"Sort of. She'll be back soon." Logan went back to his computer, leaving Jondy to keep herself company with her own thoughts.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in Seattle, it was the afternoon and Asha was sleeping. 

Alec slipped out of the apartment and tried to forget what he had just done. He had slept with Asha and he knew it was wrong. He went over there to sleep with her and he only did it cause he was in heat and it had passed once he'd slept with Asha. The sex was good, but he didn't want to have to face Asha knowing he'd used her and even though Max found it hard to believe, he had a conscience. Alec didn't want to hurt Asha, so he just left. If he faced her, Alec knew he would of blowed her of callously and she didn't deserve that.

So he left a note and it read,

__

Asha,

I'm not sure what just happened, but I can't explain it, so I think it's best we just forget about it. I'm sorry.

Alec.

And that was the way Alec left it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Max was packing her things and Logan the same. Jondy had been right about Brad and now Max and Logan had to leave. Logan had decided it be best not to leave by plane and instead had decided to drive to Brisbane where they could talk to Logan's contact and leave by ferry to New Zealand. They don't even know if they can, but they are going to try. Max had stolen a car suitable for there journey and were on their way to Brisbane. Unlike America, there isn't Sectors to pass is Australia, so Max and Logan should be able to get to Brisbane very quickly. Now it was time to say goodbye to Jondy. 

"Jondy, come with us." Max began pleading again, but she knew Jondy wouldn't bludge.

"I can't. I can't leave my family. I have so much here and I just can't go." 

"But they are gonna be after you too." Jondy was not gonna give up the life she now had.

"Max, I gotta try and stay here. Brad knows who my family is and if I leave, he may go after them. Maybe I can survive living in the same place like you have. I'll just have to fend of anyone who wants me gone." Jondy took out a present that she had gotten Max while shopping. She had planned on giving it to Max when she went home, of course she didn't think it was gonna be as soon as it had turned out.

"Max, we really should hit the road. Jondy, are you sure this is the best way to go." Logan was a little worried about driving at night, especially since they weren't used to driving on the left-hand side of the road.

Yes, I'm sure. Take the City Link, then get onto the Ring Road and get of the Hume Highway Exit. You'll be fine. Jondy and Max hugged.

"I'm gonna write back and I'm gonna contact you and we're gonna stay in touch. I don't care what length's I have to go to, I will see you again." Max had broken into tears and Logan was shocked.

"Maxie, we will see each other again. Plus, I said I'd help find a cure and I meant it. You gotta go." Jondy was also in tears now. 

"Okay, I love you Sister!" Max broke the hug and got in the car with Logan. Jondy closed the door and Max winded the windscreen wiper down. Max was in the driver's seat, it had been decided that Max should drive due to the fact she didn't need sleep.

"Take care, and I love you to." Max turned the Engine on and began to back out of the park she was in.

Jondy waved and so did Max and the car that was to travel illegally for 2 days and 2 nights drifted into the night.

************************************THE END*************************************

LOOK OUT FOR EPISODE TWO: THE JOURNEY!

PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AND CATCH THE REST OF THE STORIES IN THIS SERIES. THIS STORY HAS YET TO EVEN START YET AND MANY NEW TWISTS WILL CERTAINLY KEEP YOU ENTERTAINED. LOVE ALWAYS

Dream-orb7!


End file.
